Vixen in the mirror
by xX.my.mangy.cat.chessur.Xx
Summary: No one trusts her. No one seems to care. Shes just a demon to them. She couldn't afford to trust anyone... even her brother Naruto has lost trust in her. Who can she trust in the cold world? Who can love a demon anyway? Gaara X OC I dont own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"Dai! C'mon you're supposed to be supervising my training!" A loud voice rang in my ears. I skyrocketed from my bed and screamed as the voice had given me a jolt.

I panted and calmed down as I saw I was still lying down in my silky black bed in my dark room. I rubbed my temples and groaned groggily and my blonde hair seemed to be everywhere from last night, I was always a restless sleeper.

My ears still rang from that alarm call and I growled as I saw my younger brother smiling cheekily at me. I glared at him with a deep hatred in my eyes, "Naruto…"

He shifted uncomfortably as I said his name in a low growl, I slowly got up from my bed and snarled at the mischievous child and slowly stepped towards him, I cracked my knuckles as an evil smile came upon my face.

"Now now D-Dai! I didn't mean to wake you so noisily!!" he whimpered. I growled louder and I rolled my right shoulder around to get ready for my brother's regular beating.

"YOU'D BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" I screamed and Naruto went running and screaming out of my room.

I smiled and chuckled, I was never actually going to beat him to a bloody pulp, although he always made me want to, after all he was a class clown in the academy, the local troublemaker in the village, the brat everyone hated and whenever he damaged village property he was punished but I always had to pay for it since mum and dad died.

I sighed, as I didn't even remember what my parents looked like, I was only a year old at the time. But the Hokage, Saratobi always told me that Kushina Uzumaki and my father were always honourable. Kushina was the image of beauty but was never a feminine character but was recognized by everyone as a beautiful kunoichi that was also a great and powerful ninja. My father… all I knew about him was that he looked like Naruto, the hokage didn't tell me much about my dad, he didn't even tell me his name. My nameless father. But all I could remember about them is that mother died from a sickness and father was murdered by the demon, the nine-tailed fox. The exact fox who almost completely had destroyed the entire village hidden in the leaves twelve years ago. The exact fox who is said to have limitless chakra of unstoppable power. All I heard is that he was one of the many who was killed by the fox when it attacked the village.

_The fox now lived inside…_

"Naruto…" I soothed my brother and rubbed his back as he sighed sadly. "Why… why am I always the one to suffer here?" he whimpered and I saw a tear fall down his face and across his irregular whisker marks on it. I wiped away the sad tear and hugged him close, "Its not your fault Naruto-kun…" I soothed him. Naruto pushed me away and stood up, "If its not my fault then why am I always treated like I am?! Answer that Dai!!" he cried and more tears fell. I sighed and stood up aswell, "Naruto, the world is never fair. The world shall never be fair. You shouldn't expect it to be fair to the likes of anyone…" I spoke harshly and held him close to me again as he sobbed into my shoulder. "But why? … I don't get it Dai…" he sobbed that sounded muffled. I stroked his head, "I know how it feels to live like this…" I suddenly spoke after a while. I hear Naruto gasp and push me off of him again, "You?" he asked in disbelief. I looked down and sighed before pulling my long sleeve back to reveal a irregular mark on my wrist. It was exactly identical to the one on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened and he lifted his shirt to look at his and found it was exactly the same. I closed my eyes and put the sleeve over my mark again, "A single human being isn't enough to carry a demon of such brute strength, I to hold the fox that dwells within you. You hold the Kyuubi, the yang fox. I hold the yin fox, her name is also Kyuubi…" Naruto payed complete attention to me as I went on, "I never told a soul I was the host of the Kyuubi until I was five, you remember Tsuki don't you Naruto?" I asked him. He nodded.

"One day I decided I had trusted her enough to keep my secret and so I told her… long story short… She became afraid and forgotten that I was her friend, she planned to tell everyone she knew so I could be put away… I had no choice but to…" I paused for a while and looked at my hands as if they still had her blood over them, "_Kill her…_"

Naruto's eyes widened and he squeaked a little in terror, "Y-you killed her? But… how?" he whimpered and fell back onto his backside and cowered a little as the look in my eyes were changing.

I looked down and my eyes looked so different, they were cold, almost predator-like. "Naruto… I'm sorry I had to tell you that… but it was true" I sighed and a tear went down my face as I remembered her, back then. Naruto then growled and suddenly stood up, he ran towards me and held his fist back screaming, "Why on earth would you kill your dearest friend?!"

I then closed my eyes and as quick as lightning caught his fist, he growled in frustration. He seemed so confused. As if I wasn't his sister anymore.

"Naruto… you have no idea." I spat bitterly and my fist began to squeeze and Naruto gasped in pain. I opened my eyes and they were now completely black, emptiness rested only within them.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be so happy and friendly… someday this will get you friends, that will never leave your side…" Naruto gasped as he made eye contact with the darkness in my eyes. "So many of our kind are doomed to live a life were most of us would prefer suicide over it… Naruto… you're so lucky to be so full of energy and life… I may only be a year older then you but the effects have already dug its talons into my heart. Naruto…" I closed my eyes and Naruto watched in horror as a crimson aura evaporated from my skin and formed around me. I let go of his hand and my hair became paler and spikier. I closed my eyes and blood spilled from them only to slither around my face until they became irregular crimson markings. My canines began to grow to an enormous size as did my fingernails become claws.

Naruto whimpered as I growled and stood on my four legs, the crimson chakra began to take shape of a fox around me.  
I looked up at Naruto with tears in my eyes, "Your already afraid aren't you...?" I sobbed and they spilt over, I bared my teeth as they fell on the roof, "Fine, I see how it must be..."  
I growled suddenly and stepped towards him, baring my teeth. "I can't go through one I trust leaving me again Naruto… and to make sure you won't leave me…" I suddenly pounced at him, "I'll just have to kill you and keep your corpse with me always!!" I screamed as the tears streamed down my eyes.

I extended my arm and aimed my claws ready to strike his jugular, but then a voice called out to me. "Dai! Stop!" I heard a voice and saw an old man wearing red and white robes standing across from me. This was the Hokage. I gasped and dropped to the ground, I looked up at my little brother. Tears came to my eyes, "Father… Naruto I'm so sorry…" I apologised and tears fell onto the roof we were all standing on. This old man wasn't my true father but I always called him father because when my parents died, he took me in when I had Naruto aswell. He raised me and knew about my demon, Kyuubi. He was always smiling at me and taught me to be strong; he really was like a father to me.

I looked at Naruto's fear-stricken face and the Hokage's look of sadness in his eyes, I wished so deeply I hadn't had this demon inside of me, ever since the death of Tsuki, I had become cold and one who would easily give in to bloodlust. Through it all Naruto had always been there but deep down he hadn't suffered the same and what loneliness can make of someone. _What it made of me…_

I sobbed quietly and then jumped from the roof and landed on the ground. People screamed when they saw my state and ran from me, I breathed heavily as they ran and the tears didn't stop. I growled and ran straight through the village and into the deep forests. I kept running until I collapsed onto the ground, the demon cloak slowly evaporated into the air and I sobbed quietly.

Naruto stood there silent as the hokage put his hand on his shoulder, "Naruto... I'm sorry it had to come to this..." he apologised. Naruto didn't dare answer and a tear rolled down his face as he heard the jinchuriki's weeping far away from there.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Lady Hokage! Lady Hokage!"_

The young women suddenly snapped from her daze as she heard loud banging on his door. She rubbed her temples as the knocking killed her eardrums.

"Come in" she ordered voice hoarsely, said. Suddenly as the last word left her curved lips a ninja suddenly burst into his dark office, panting heavily and the lady saw the look of fear upon the male's face.

"What is it?" She asked, curious by the look of fear upon the ninja's face. He panted, "Its Dai Uzumaki! She's broken out of prison!" he bursted out. The lady's eyes widened and she gasped in fear, "What?!" she snapped and slammed on the desk as she grieved the day the young girl would break out of her cell and out of prison.

The Hokage's assistant cocked her head, "Uzumaki? That's Naruto's last name" she questioned, raising a brow.

The Hokage looked at the girl with a deep frustration in her brown eyes, "I'll tell you later. But for now get all Jonin doing whatever they can to keep her in that prison!" she ordered the ninja.

"yes Lady Hokage!"

She turned to her assistant, "Shizune, you work on all those who have been injured because of Dai. Immediately!" she ordered and Shizune gasped in surprise at the hokage's rash decisions. "But, Lady Tsunade. Who could be so powerful as to order ALL jonin to try to keep her intact and me work on the injured?" she snapped. Tsunade slammed her desk and turned to Shizune, giving her a sharp look and her blonde hair blowing as she jerked her head.

"**JUST DO IT**." she spat poison at her assistant and stood up from her chair before opening her main window. She stood on the dark green rim, "In the meantime I need to go get Naruto far away from here…" she whispered to herself in a grave tone.

Shizune was shocked by Tsunade's tone. Dai Uzumaki must have been some powerful kunoichi to break out of prison and defeat the over 300 guards there who were all full fledged Jonin and Chunin.

She gulped and ran out the door and ran as fast as she could she ran to the prison, only shocked to see it in a pile of rubble. Smoke rising from it and corpse's blood painting the earth red. She gasped as she saw this and there was only one standing, it wasn't human. It resembled a crimson fox…

Shizune's eyes widened as she could tell that there were no survivors from this beast's rage. It's four tails slowly moving in the wind it sniffed the air and she got the fright of her life when the fox creature noticed her staring at it.

Its white, glowing eyes narrowed and she heard a low growl emit from the creatures throat just before it turned around fully. She whimpered as it began to run towards her, Shizune tried her best to run but this creature's eyes kept her body completely paralysed.

The fox jumped at Shizune and tackled her across the ground until there was dust coming from her back.

She felt the foxe's claws dig into her black kimono and lift her up so the fox could look straight into her eyes. Its terrifying growls broken up and began to sound like words, "Now… where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

Shizune whimpered and shook like a ragdoll. She stayed completely silent, the fox then growled louder as its eyes narrowed down to slits. As the fox began to lift her up by the collar, Shizune chocked as the fox strangled her.

"If you don't know you're just as useless as all the rest…" it snarled and Shizune whimpered as the claw began to burn at her skin with the intense chakra that was attached to its bloody fur.

Then the fox suddenly growled and threw Shizune to its side, sending her crash straight through more then three buildings. Shizune coughed and splattered up blood and her side was in great pain. She looked down to it and saw that it had a bad burn on it, probably from the beast's chakra. She watched in horror as the beast went down back to its fours and ran forward.

"So that's Dai Uzumaki… That form… isn't one to be taken lightly" She whispered to herself and then her eyes rolled back before blacking out.

The fox ran through the village, panting from the exhaustion of already usuing to much energy. She growled to herself as she ran but stumbled a little over the ground. Then as she reached the center, she panted and had to rest.

"This form can't attack much without consequence…" she growled but shook her head vigorously then said, "No. I can't stop now… I'm almost there… Ive almost got my revenge…" she panted and padded forward.

"Stop right there Dai!"

The fox's ears twitched and she growled as she looked over her shoulder but it was too late, as soon as she saw the figure she felt a fist that punched into her jaw, with such force that it send the demon flying. The fox groaned and its eyes slowly shut as it slammed into a building.

_"Even if I wanted to fight… I just don't have the energy…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Its time we decide what to do with Dai Uzumaki…" _

The hokage concluded and folded her hands over her mouth, "Shes getting more dangerous as time passes and this time she almost got to Naruto. Its only a matter of time before she finds him and their demons fuse together to get the demon that destroyed our village 15 years ago…" she scanned amongst the councillors of the village.

"What do you all suggest we do?"

They all talked amongst themselves for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "It's a risk but…" one of them spoke, "We could send her to the sand village… their current Kazekage is a former jinchuriki and he could look after her for the time being…" she glanced at the sleeping little vixen, her limbs having seals on them to hold in her power. Tsunade thought for a moment when she remembered the stunning teenager, his scruffy red hair and his pale face, two mysterious eyes that made anyone want to take a better look, both rimmed thickly with black. He was extremely attractive.

A smile came upon her red lips, "Yes…" she whispered then stood up with a gleam in her brown eyes. "Yes! This could be just the distraction we're looking for!!" she cried in happiness, "Dai and Gaara will fall in love! And then Naruto will be in the clear!" she cried. She slammed her fist onto the wooden desk, "Its settled… Dai shall be given to the sand village"

_ This is my life in the sand... I am Dai Uzumaki_

I groaned as I fluttered my eyes open, I cooed as I rubbed my head and looked around. _Where was I?_

I still remained in my four-tailed form, I always did to hide my real human identity although it waisted a lot of energy.

I was lying on a dark carpeted floor, with black walls and the curtains were shut on each window slightly. There was one double bed that was covered in silk black sheets. I was in a place that horrified me since the years passed, it was the bedroom.

I whimpered and tried to back up but I found out I was caught in chains, I began to panic and the whimpering got more and more desperate.

"Oh your awake" I heard a male voice come from the door. I shook and rattled, I slitted my eyes "Get away from me…" I snarled, my fur spiking up. The male walked up to me and sat infront of me, he had dark brown spiky hair and black eyes. Pale skin and wore a lot of black. "So you can talk…" he chuckled and reached out to pet me, I got up on my hind legs and whacked him across the face, leaving four new scars that bleed.

He rubbed his face, "Feisty little vixen aren't you?" my eye's widened as I heard the words that have said to me before. Back when I was trapped in prison… where I was raped…

I put my claws on my head and whimpered as I remembered the torture I went through there, when I looked human no one could avert eyes. As a fox I fought desperately to make them think I was just a demon, I didn't want that incident to happen again.

"I won't say it again… **I'll kill you**," I snarled, my claws gripping my head. The male stood up and I saw another figure appear behind him, "I've always wanted to fight a demon," he growled back and he threw the figure at me, I heard rattling come with it. It was most certainly a puppet. I closed my eyes and fluffed up my dark red fur, ready to fight even though I was in chains but before the figure hit me I jumped forward but got a face full of dirt as a sand wall came between us.

"Kankuro, Don't treat our guest so bitterly" I heard a cold voice scold the one called Kankuro. I jumped back and sat in my spot where chakra chains held me, looking for the source of this voice.

The sand disappeared into the air and I was amazed at how it was controlled so delicately.

Then my empty eyes noticed a slight source of movement in the corner in the dark room, it was breathing.

I growled in a low tone as I saw the figure walk out of the shadows and into a dim moonlight, I saw crimson clothing and black pants. I looked up and saw it had its arms crossed across a well-built chest covered by a lavender vest. As a slight breeze came from his window I saw scruffy garnet hair blow in the wind and his eyes almost glowed in the dark. A light turquoise with thick black rings around them. My eyes widened as I saw many secrets were hidden behind them just from first glance.

"Yes Gaara-sama" Kankuro mumbled under his breath and walked out of the room, dragging the puppet behind. A cheeky smirk came upon my face as I watched him drag his feet out of the room. I chuckled happily.

"You" I heard the one called Gaara say and I got a fright as I heard his cold voice. I yelped a little and turned my head to look at him. I watched as he narrowed his eyes to look at me, he was practically glaring at me. I growled as he gave me the cold stare.

He walked around me and I glared back at him as he inspected every part of me, as if I was an experiment. His stare gave me shivers and I eventually snapped at him because I was getting sick of being stared at. I lunged forward but he jumped back and landed perfectly, I growled furiously when he was still looking at me.

"Your no ordinary vixen" he observed and stood up to brush himself off.

I had a heart attack when he immediately could tell I wasn't an animal. _How could he tell?_

I took a step back, "I… I don't know what your talking about" I stuttered and shook my head, I immediately went to the defensive.

"I don't have to tell you anything" I growled and sat down in my spot.

I saw a small smirk appear on his pale face, I felt a pain in my gut when I saw his smirk.

"I know you don't… but neither do I" he chuckled and walked out of the room aswell and shut the door.

As I watched him leave the room I sighed, something was different about him. No one would dare give me any lip like that and not prepare to fight me. 

_What was with him? There was a presence within him… no a previous presence that used to be with him. Who exactly was this man?_

I dropped my eyelids and sighed before curling up in my bed, my tails waving a little now and again.

_Why was I even here? Who were these people?_

I growled, It was probably to get me away from Naruto. They didn't understand though… no one did. I had to get back at him, even if it killed me. They probably sent me here so I was distracted enough to forget about Naruto.

I snarled and I felt my chakra rising, my claws sank into the carpet and my bloodlust rose. I growled and the crimson chakra began to surround my body, I roared in frustration, booming down the hallway and managing to make a huge hole in the door. My breathing became rushed and adrenalin rose in my limbs. I let out a second roar and ran through the door, if they thought I was going to forget about my vengeance with my little brother, they were sadly mistaken!

As soon as I reached the staircase I leaped off the veranda but I felt something wring my neck and make me become winded. I cried for help and didn't know what was going on then I looked at my neck, this chain is a chakra chain. It doesn't break but only stopped me when someone would activate it...

I panted and chocked as I shakily clawed my way back up to the bars of the veranda. Slowly keeping my breath, I saw two feet walk in front of me. I shook and looked up to see the mysterious man, _Gaara_.


	4. Chapter 4

To stop questions Gaara can sleep in this story cause this takes place after his demon was extracted

* * *

The next morning, the sun came to great the village and the birds began to sing a wonderful song. Gaara's eyes fluttered open then slowly began to open. He stood up from his bed and opened the curtains only to make him groan when the sun blinded his eyes even this early in the morning. When it was only dawn.

"Good morning little vixen" he greeted and looked over his pale shoulder, giving a warm smile. Unfortunately, the smile immediately disappeared when there was no fox sleeping in the corner of his room. He gasped and didn't care that he was only in his boxers, he ran straight out of his room and down the steps. His eyes widened when he door had been slammed through, a giant hole was in the center and he felt a strange substance radiating from it. It seemed similar to chakra and he walked forward to touch it but he immediately pulled away and growled at his foolishness.

"Like I'll touch demon's chakra… that's foolish" he scolded himself and opened it then looked left and right, there were no footprints or paw prints. No sent of blood. He growled at his foolishness but then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The earth around him began to shift until the grains of sand rose from it and spun around to eventually make a small sphere representing an eye.

"Third eye…" he whispered and opened his eyes, the eye blinked and rose to the top of the village, the sphere spun around and functioned almost perfectly like a real eye. It looked north, south, east and west then it suddenly caught motion in the far west of the village.

Gaara gasped and his eyes widened as the sand eye burst and sand rained over him, "No… she couldn't!" he panicked as he remembered what the third eye saw. A vixen creature running after a crowd of kids and roaring like a monster.

He began to panic and ran as fast as his feet could take him, running for the vixen.

He ran and ran for what seemed like forever, he was sure his feet would drop him soon. He panted and breathed heavily and he eventually came to a stop when he saw me growling and snarling, closing in on a bunch of children who were horrified out of their wits.

"Little Vixen!!" Gaara cried out, scared for the little kids. I looked over my shoulder and slitted my eyes at Gaara, lashing out one of my tails at Gaara. "Go away" I growled a warning at Gaara; he was in awe as he saw one of the kids go out of the crowd and throw a rock at my skull. It bounced off and the kid shook and trembled as the stone then melted and bubbled away as my demon's chakra melted it away.

I slowly turned my head back to the crowd and bared my teeth and stood up on my hind legs, "You're gonna pay for that…" I snarled and my mouth curved up to reveal a devious smile. I lifted my arms in the air and as fast as I could, I slammed them to the ground and my chakra made the ground in front of me explode and crack. The children screamed but when the smoke cleared my eyes slitted again as I saw the Kazekage standing in front of the children with his arms across his chest, giving me a stern look.

"Get out of my way!" I hissed furiously, my fur bristling in rage, "I do not wish to kill you"

He narrowed his eyes and put out his hand in an attempt to tell me to stop. "These are innocent children… I beg of you to not hurt them" he hissed just as bad as I did.

I slitted my eyes and my body was telling me to pounce from my spot and tear them all to shreds, but for some odd reason I hesitated. I tried to lunge forward but something told me, "DON'T KILL HIM!"

I sighed in defeat and hung my head low, my fur lay flat and I turned around to walk back. The children cheered for the Kazekage, I looked over my shoulder and glared at him, as the children loved him obviously. I snorted, _'why do I want that?'_ I questioned myself and padded forward slowly.

_"So… why did you do it?"_

I frowned in my spot and looked up at the Kazekage, I mumbled an answer he leaned in closer, "Sorry I didn't catch that"

I mumbled again, "I was hungry…" and my ears went down as he frowned at me like I was a misbehaved puppy. An idea came to mind and I whined as he frowned at me, I lowered my head and looked up at him then continued to whine like a lost puppy.

He raised a brow, "What are you doing?" I didn't answer him and continued to give him the puppy look. I nuzzled his neck and my tails brushed his leg, I was obviously saying '_pleeeaaasseee forgive me_'

I couldn't help but notice him smirk a little as I submitted myself to him; "So you can be tame…" he chuckled, "when you want to be"

I slitted my eyes and growled playfully at his remark and bit his hand lightly. He gasped in pain as I bit down on it and a little bit of blood oozed from it slowly. He yanked his hand away from my mouth and winced a little in pain, he glared at me and I sat there and a cheeky smile came to my mouth.

"You'll pay for that…" he growled and a small smirk came to his face, I poked out my tongue, "Bite me" I snapped back cheekily, purposely making that remark.

He chuckled and stood up, "Very funny little vixen"

I laughed and nipped at his ankles playfully, "So can I eat soon?" I reminded him. I was hungry but I seemed disappointed to stop the playtime with him. It made me happy to be getting emotion out of him. _I wonder is he was happy to see me happy?_

I mentally slapped myself when I thought about this, I growled as he nodded and walked to the doorway. He looked over his shoulder, "You coming little vixen?" he asked and raised a brow.

I growled louder and curled up, "I don't have to follow you… Your no superior to me" I snarled. He turned around, "What's with the sudden attitude? You seemed happy before little vixen…" he asked, obviously confused.

My ears went back and I bared my teeth.

"I won't fall for your mind games" I snarled and my fur bristled, "And its Dai… I'm no vixen… I'm no pet"

He smirked and turned around fully, "So that's your name, Dai Uzumaki eh?" he asked with a relieved look on his face.

"What of it?" I growled and my tails lashed angrily on the floor. He shook his head and smiled at me, then turned to the door again. He looked over his shoulder again to address me once more, "I think its beautiful…" he sighed and walked out, lightly shutting the door behind him.

My eyes widened,

_Beautiful? I've never been called that before…_

I smiled and my ears went back to normal, I sighed happily as I felt very happy so suddenly. 

_This time I wasn't gonna let it leave me… It felt… good._

I lightly closed my eyes and sighed blissfully again,

_"Maybe I should watch this guy for a little longer before I look for my little brother…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I havent been updating much nd the chapters have been repeating but this time i has an excuse! Before i could change it my parents dragged me off the computer :/ oh well enjoy ^^

* * *

I rested peacefully for a little while, the warm smile never being erased until my ears twitched as I heard a noise coming closer. My eyes slowly opened as the door opened quietly and I saw two feet come walking in to the dark room. I looked up to see the person's face.

It was Gaara and he had a plate in his hands, it smelt delicious as the scent drifted to my nose. I stood up and watched as he placed the meal infront of me then sat across from me with a plate of his own. We had the same food.

"Why did you give me the same food as yours?" I asked, as I didn't have pet food or raw meat on my plate. It was cooked perfectly and my stomach rumbled.

"I don't think of you as a pet, underneath that demon-like appearance is a human being" he explained with a warm smile and began to eat with me, I smiled warmly back at him and ate every scrap on my plate, licking my lips afterward.

He got both of our plates afterward and walked away, "Thank you Gaara-kun" I thanked him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks at my sudden affectionate tone; he looked over his shoulder and smiled at me again then walked out the door.

More and more days passed by, I hadn't tried another escape plan since before and I realized something. The more time passed the more intrigued I became by Gaara's presence. I wanted to be with him more and more, I began to become more welcoming each passing day… what was I becoming? And the weirdest part was… I liked being with him… i never wanted him to go...

Gaara fluttered his eyes open and groaned as the bright sun blinded his eyes again. He rubbed his eyes and then realised that the curtains were already open. He yawned to himself before standing up and getting dressed, "Good morning, Dai-chan" he greeted and looked over his shoulder to greet me. His eyes widened, "No… don't let this happen again!" he panicked and quickly got dressed and ran through the door and screamed in the streets, "DAI!"

He ran through the streets endlessly until he found a group of children he could ask, but when he walked up to them panting heavily he stopped in his tracks when he saw the beautiful vixen demon infront of the crowd of children, they were happily patting her fur and she acted like a playful puppy around them as they also threw toys and she happily fetched them. She seemed so happy… it was the exact opposite as before.

Gaara blushed, as I played with the children in complete harmony, I laughed and barked happily then I noticed him standing there. I ran up to him and pounced playfully onto him, knocking him over. He coughed as the sand gathered up, "C'mon… get off your heavy" he complained and attempted to push me off. I laughed and sat on his chest, refusing to get off, "Nuh uh, you can't make me!" I laughed and poked my tongue out at him. He then sat up and raised a brow, "I bet you I can" he scoffed and I watched as he leant forward and I felt his lips touch my fur on my check.

I screamed in my mind and my skin went so red I thought I'd explode. He leant back and let me fall over onto the ground. I twitched on the ground and one of the children went up to Gaara and asked him if I was ok. He just chuckled and spoke, "She's fine…" but then his smile faded away and he apologised to the children as he told them I had to go home. They all complained of coarse and he promised that she'd be back to play again.

I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up and my head rested onto a chest, I looked up and smiled when I saw Gaara's handsome face again. It was always such a relief…

_Affection..._

_Needing..._

_this feeling... in my gut..._

_Is this what love feels like...?_

"Gaara…" I called for him and he gave me attention as he sat down on his desk. "Yes Dai?"

I looked down and shook my head, "Never mind Gaara-kun…" I stirred. He jumped off his desk and sat next to me and I felt his thumb brush my cheek. "Tell me" he ordered, "Don't be afraid to ask me anything"

I scuffled the ground with my claws, "I've got so many questions in my mind… but this one I need an answer to…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Why am I here Gaara?" I asked almost cryingly. He gasped in shock then calmed down and sighed, "It was the hokage's plan… she sent you here so you wouldn't destroy the village nor your little brother, Naruto… You were becoming a weapon to your village who could never be tamed… you were becoming a demon" he answered and I saw tears come to his eyes. "And as I heard your story of your life… I volunteered to keep you here because…" he stopped for a moment before continuing on again, "I wanted to help you because you were so much like me… when I was known only as a killing machine…" he spoke and the more words came out from his lips, the quieter he got.

My claws dug into the ground, "Gaara… what does love feel like?" I asked and turned to look at him, I saw his face go a little red.

I mentally slapped myself, I was thinking that question over and over in my mind but somehow it had managed to slip out. Great...

"Well… love has always been difficult to explain… I guess… its when you feel affection towards someone that's extremely strong, love has also been known to take your pain away and make you not care what others think… when you grow up without love, you often become miserable… us humans, we thrive on love to survive in this world… and when you love someone you want to protect them, with all your heart and all your soul… and if they die or become threatened, you feel like a little part of yourself has left you…" he whispered to me slowly, I caught every word and smiled warmly to Gaara.  
I sighed in relief, I thought I was in trouble and he would've caught on, but... then again do I want him to?

_Yes I do..._

He smiled warmly back to me, "Thankyou Gaara…" I thanked him quietly and he watched in awe as I closed my eyes and the red fur burnt away.

I lifted my head, and as my appearance changed I whispered, "I trust you…" and then the fur completely went away to reveal a young teenage girl with flowing blonde hair and large breasts, her skin was pale and her eyes were a crimsony red that slitted. She wore a long black dress and her feet were bare, she had delicate hands and her lips were a light pink.

Gaara gasped in awe, "Dai? Is that you?" he asked still stunned by the beauty of me. I opened my eyes and gave a small smile, I looked to him then my lips parted and I spoke, "Yes Gaara… This is the real me"

He gasped in awe and I saw his hand reach out to touch my face but I grabbed it quickly. He tensed up and thought I was going to harm him but I closed my eyes and brushed his hand against my face. I sighed blissfully and my smile became bigger.

I let go of his hand, and looked at him straight in the eye.

_This was it..._

"I need to tell you something…" I whispered in his ear and I saw his face go red, "anything Dai"


	6. Chapter 6

I looked down, "I…" I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt myself tensing up, "I…"

I then felt his hand on mine, and a sweet, loving smile came upon his face. He looked into my eyes and I was filled with confidence. I then came a little closer and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his well-built chest.

"I'm so sorry…"

His eyes widened and he looked at me, "Sorry? Why?" he asked confused.

I looked up and he saw tears flow down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry I treated you like garbage before! I never knew you'd be so different from the others… I had been raised to hate this god-forsaken race because all humans ever made of me was a demon and when I was in prison I was raped by him, that only made me worse… You're the first person…" I quietened down and sniffled a little, "You're the first person who's treated me like… I was special… no matter what I did… you took care of me and treated me like a human… you didn't deserve this from me and I beg for your forgiveness Gaara because…" I paused for a moment and then wiped away the miserable tears and a small smile came upon my face.

"Because I don't know what I'd do without you…" I looked at him again, "I love you Gaara…"

Gaara gasped in amazement and I felt his hand brush mine. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded, "Yes… and it was only just now I knew it…"

He gave a small smile in return, "You wanna know something Dai?" he whispered leaning closer to my ear, "I love you too…"

I gasped and gave the same reaction he did and he leant back and smiled lovingly at me then I watched as he leaned forward and then…

* * *

**BOOM!**

* * *

Gaara and I snapped out of it and we ran to the window, and saw that a huge force had hit one of sunagakures village towers.

"What's happening?!" I cried out and began to panick as another explosion came just to the tower next to Gaara's.

Suddenly Kankuro burst through the door panting heavily, "Gaara! The village is under attack!!" he yelled in horror. Gaara's eyes widened and he gasped, "no! Not again!!" then jumped out the window.

"Gaara!" I cried and tried to jump after him as the village suddenly became set greatly aflame but Kankuro stopped me.

"I've gotta get any woman and child out of here! That includes you!" he yelled above the explosions, they were getting closer and I watched in horror as Gaara disappeared into the smoke as Kankuro picked me up and ran away with me.

"GAARA!!"

Gaara coughed as he jumped into the thick smoke and as he dropped he landed on a floating platform of sand. He looked around for the person that bombed his village but with all the sand being blown into the air he coughed and his vision was beginning to fail him.

He screamed as another explosion went forth and sent him flying into a tower. He landed in a room and winced in pain as his clothing on the back had been torn through. He shakily looked up but got up and jumped back into the smoke. He growled, as it was dustier then before. He coughed again as it was becoming harder to breathe.

Then all of a sudden he saw two glowing grey eyes emerge from the cloud of dust. He gasped when he saw they belonged to a human and he braced himself when he saw the figure raise its arm towards him and call out,

"_Chibaku Tensei_"

Then as quick as lightning a huge force of wind hit Gaara hard and sent him flying along with some buildings being reduced to rubble.

Gaara screamed in pain and coughed up blood as he hit the ground hard and smoke rose from his injured being. He shook in pain and whimpered a little, he lifted his head a little to see the assassin of the village, but as soon as he saw him… he knew who he was and what he was after…

It was a tall man with orange ruffled hair, his eyes were emotionless and Gaara could tell at first glance that they were special by the ring pattern in them and they were lilac silver. He had black piercings all over his face, when Gaara looked at his forehead protector he was previously from the hidden rain village, amekagure.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "So its you huh?" Gaara growled, wincing a little in pain.

The facial expression of this man didn't change a bit; he was completely calm.

"Why is the leader of the Akatsuki here? You've already got my demon" he spat, obviously not being welcoming.

The leader walked forward and his expression still not changing, "You are of no interest to the Akatsuki anymore, Kazekage of the sand" he said and leant over and picked Gaara up by the collar and held him up.

"Where is the nine tails?" he demanded Gaara answer. Gaara growled, "I'd never tell the likes of you… I know what you all do when you get the jinchuriki" he spat at the leader.

"It is for a good cause" the leader tried to convince Gaara and he placed his hand on Gaara's stomach.

"Now tell me where the nine tails is… I never miss twice… where have you hidden her?" he repeated again, sounding more desperate. A smug smirk came upon Gaaras face; he closed his darkly rimmed eyes.

"Go ahead… I still won't tell you" Gaara chuckled and braced for the impact. The leader growled lowly and then Gaara felt an extremely hard force hit his gut and Gaara gasped as all the air escaped his lungs at once, he was sent flying again and hit the ground making an explosive sound and leaving a crater.

The sand village was no more… not a single building stood and its Kazekage was becoming weaker by the second.

Gaaras eyes fluttered open and he wheezed heavily, a steady flow of blood escaped the wound the man left in his stomach and he coughed up blood heavily. He trembled, as he knew now he couldn't move if he tried.

The leader walked up to the helpless body and a small smile came to his face and he pulled out a sharp rod from his back. It was a pitch-black spear and many sharp branches sread from it. It was leathal enough to kill…

"Now to dispose of the remaining life you have…" he heald up the rod and a mightly gust of wind blew as he aimed the rod for Gaara's chest. Gaara panted frantically and his eyes were widened, he was extremely scared.

"Now…" he tightened his grip on the rod, "die..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Nine tails… I'm sorry you had to see such savagery" he apologised as he saw a blonde young teenager with fear in her eyes.

I looked to see Gaara was unconscious, was I too late?

"Get away from him!" I growled and ran up to Gaara. I punched the man in the stomach with such force to send him miles away. Something in my gut wasn't right…

_Was it my demon again?_

I knelt by Gaara's side and stroked his cheek, not bothering to check his pulse as I saw a large black rod sticking out from his chest. Blood was rushing from it severely and stained my knees as I knelt beside him.

I felt my eyes beginning to tear up, I whimpered in fear as I remembered all the times over the days, weeks and months when I treated him like an enemy. He had taken so much crap from me… I never repaid him…

Tears streamed my cheeks and I held his hand lightly uttering, "Forgive me Gaara…" and looking skyward before wiping them away.

I turned my head, hiding the sadness hidden in my crimson eyes; I looked so cold now. I watched as the man got up without a scratch on him, he stared back at me, and my voice began to break.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking more. He sighed and looked heavenward, "Love breeds sacrifice… and that breeds hatred" he stared back at me and narrowed his eyes, "I can see in your eyes that my theory is not a lie" he growled and I narrowed my eyes back.

I looked at Gaara and pulled out the rod, I lifted his body up so I could hold him close to me. I sighed as I felt his embrace…

"The kazekage, he is worthy of honour because no matter what I did... he was ready for death..." the man whispered,

**"Because he was protecting you"**

I let Gaara down slowly and I closed my eyes. "You didn't deserve this…" I whispered as I watched Gaara.

"Do you hate me nine tails?" the man asked me.

I closed my eyes and I was instantly in a sewer like place, a great cage was infront of me. Tears streamed down my face as I saw two glowing eyes open and a wide mouth bare its jagged teeth.

"Its not fair isn't it?" a horrifying voice emitted from the cage.

I looked up to the cage, "Kyuubi… help me…" I begged desperately and I truly felt like I didn't have the energy to do anything, I just didn't know what to do… and now I didn't know if I could help…

I got down on my knees and looked up at the demon, "Please… I don't care what you do, just help me!" I begged once more.

A wicked and sinful smile came upon the demons face and I watched as a white and red claw reached out from the cage, "As you wish my little princess… I'll do what I can" she hissed and chuckled evilly.

I gulped as the claw was huge but I looked down and swallowed my fear. I walked onto the Kyuubi's claw and her eyes widened, "now… let it begin…" she whispered and I yelped as she then quickly closed her claw tightly and dragged it into the cage as fire began to escape from the clenched claw until a bright light emitted from it and blinded the kitsune's sight.

I slowly opened my eyes again; they were so much more different.

"Nagato…" I whispered to the man, his eyes widened, "How do you know my old name?" he asked. A twisted smile came upon my face, "I know many things and I wanted to say thankyou… it is because of you Nagato…"

He gasped as the ground suddenly began to shake vigourously and Nagato looked up to see storm clouds forming. I bared my teeth as my smile became bigger and more twisted looking, I widened my eyes and blood spilled over from them and soon the covered over my face to make forbidden markings.

"Its because of you I can be free!!" I laughed maniacally and suddenly I bent over and clenched my skull in my claws and screamed as loud as I could. The crimson markings became bigger in size until they were covering my face and over time my entire body.

I felt my voice changing, becoming deeper and soon I was no longer screaming. I shook my head as I roared and howled in the extreme pain I was feeling. A crimson aura escaped from the ground like smoke rising from a fire.

I felt my vision fading as the slits in my eyes were becoming larger in size until all of my eyes were pitch black and I failed to see a light in the world.

"The nine tails… is truly amazing… It seems awakening it was fairly easy" Nagato chuckled to himself.

I roared and threw my head back and let out an almighty howl that echoed through the village and make the ground crack and then suddenly explode. Nagato gasped in shock as he got thrown into the air, I continued to howl as loud as I could and with my howl the crimson aura suddenly thrown itself at my body and I howled in pain.

I was sent back as the chakra pierced through my body as many times as it could like blades being thrown through me. The pain was unreal and blood splattered everywhere until the desert was smoking and was painted a dark red.

Nagato shakily got up and dusted himself off, all he could see was an enormous tornado of chakra stretching upwards to the sky and was mixed with howls and roars of fury. Even from as far away as he was the chakra attacked his skin and burnt away at it.

But then there was an eerie silence, the tornado of crimson chakra wasn't slowing down but the roars and howls ceased and the tornado quietly made smoke rise.

"Did she die?" he asked himself and tried to see through the chakra but it was too intense even for his extreme vision of the rinnegan.

He shook his head, "No, the Kyuubi wouldn't be so stupid as to destroy its own host thus that would destroy its own being aswell" he observed and narrowed his eyes.

"But still… the roars have died down and I sense no immense chakra like before except the tornado itself"

But then he gasped in terror when the silence broke and one roar, mightier then all the others broke through and made the tornado itself break and the chakra sent out a gust of wind as it separated quickly.

Nagato's eyes widened as he saw a crimson kitsune with not four tails as he expected, but eight. He was shocked at how much of the seal had broken.

He narrowed his eyes at the beast, it saw an exact replica of the kitsune but lacked the fur, it was the organs, muscles and bones of the beast and its eyes were rolled back. Blood dripped from the muscles and he watched as its giant claws sank into the ground.

The beast turned her giant head as she noticed Nagato in the open. Her eyes widened and she growled before jumping at him, roaring like it had before.

_"Where am I?"_

_"Who am I?"_

_"What am I?"_

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw myself collapsed on the wet ground of the sewers. I had burn marks all over me; it hurt to move even a little. Even to breathe…

I shakily turned my head to the side as I saw my demon growling, "Where almost here… your almost saved Dai… your almost free!" she cried happily and narrowed her red eyes, "Just remove the seal completely and I'll make the world even with you, I'll destroy it for destroying you…" her eyes widened greatly and she gave a twisted grin, showing all of her jagged teeth, 

**"JUST REMOVE THE SEAL COMPLETELY!!"**


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned and without even thinking I got up slowly, still in pain from the burn and as I looked down at my wrist I noticed that my seal was pouring out the chakra almost like a waterfall. I lowered my eyes and then looked up to the begging fox, "Go on Dai…" she encouraged me. I blinked and a tear rolled down my eyes, I didn't even know what from. I wasn't sad at all. I felt empty though…

I slowly lifted my foot and began to walk forward, step by step. It was extremely painful, I felt as if I'd drop at any given moment. But as long as I had the energy to do so, I walked.

I lifted my hands slowly and grasped the corner of the paper seal that held the cage. I smiled happily as I thought of being saved from the pain… but then another tear fell.

I slowly pulled a bit of the seal off until a hand grabbed my wrist tightly. I gasped in fright and turned my head to see a tall, beautiful woman. She had sunrise red hair that was perfectly straight and fell a little over her eyes and shoulders to down her back. She had beautiful soft green eyes and pale skin. She was like a maiden or an angel, or she was pretty enough to be.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman. She gave me a sad look, "I was hoping when I'd see my daughter… it wouldn't be because she gave in to her demon" she sighed sadly.

My eyes widened, "Your…?" I asked and she nodded, still looking very troubled.

"I was hoping my daughter would be the one to never give in and solve her own problems without asking for help from…" she glanced at the fox.

"that thing…" she growled at the demon and I watched the demons eyes widen, "you ungrateful little…" she growled and thrashed her claws at the lady which she swiftly dodged. The fox growled, "Its because of me that I've been able to keep your precious offspring alive!"

Mother glanced at my demon before saying, "Dai… why did you give in to her anyway?" she asked and smiled before walking up to me.

I lowered my head and placed my hand on my heart, "its because this hurts too much…" A tear fell down my face, "Gaara was the only one who put up with me and now he's gone… I'll never be loved again…" I whispered sadly and stomped my foot.

"Even your ashamed of me! And you're my mother!!" I cried, beginning to choke up.

"Why would anyone love someone like me anyway?!" I continued on, "I'm just some snot-nosed kid who can fight for anything, I don't trust a single human being in this world and when I start to love someone and trust them something happens that makes me even worse of then before!! It put me in prison the first and now this bloody fox is gonna destroy everything!" I cried and fell onto the ground crying sadly.

"Who would love me now…? I'm just a demon who needs to be killed off… it would be so much better for this god forsaken world…" I sobbed and I saw her walk up to me and place her feminine hand on my shoulder.

"Dai… you really think you're not loved?" she asked me sadly and lifted my head before the atmosphere changed.

Suddenly she got me to stand up as she pointed to a spot where Gaara appeared, "Firstly… Gaara loves you despite the things you've said. Even now he still loves you…" she told me then pointed to another and a group of little children appeared, "Remember those groups of children? They love you because you gave them a great time of company to enjoy another moment of childhood…" she continued on and a teenage blond man stood there smiling, "Your brother still loves you"

I instantly cut her off, "No he doesn't… he's the one who put me in prison without a second thought". She shook her head, "No… this is what happened truly…"

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto screamed and slammed his fist onto the desk.

_"I'm sorry Naruto but the deaths in our village are increasing due to Dai's lack of control. She even tried to kill you a few months ago" the Hokage reminded him. Naruto looked down before slamming his hand on the desk again, "But that wasn't her fault! And how could you… you of all people… THINK OF LOCKING HER AWAY FOR LIFE?!?!" Naruto screamed and his sensei put his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Naruto" he scolded him._

_Naruto growled and punched him in the gut, "SHUT UP!!" he screamed and looked at the Hokage again, "and you!" he paused for a bit, "She looked up to you! She loved you like a father!! Don't you even remember that little child that was alone in the world whom you comforted when her small tears fell?!" he growled, "That's sickening!"_

_"Its because I'm her father figure that I must punish her for her actions! She may be my daughter figure but she can't go around killing villagers whenever she wants!" he yelled back._

_Naruto glared, "If you loved her at all you wouldn't do this… do you have any idea what could happen to her mind in there?! She would think that you've lost trust in her!"_

_"NARUTO THAT'S ENOUGH!" his sensei yelled to snap him out of it._

"NO IT ISN'T AND I WON'T SHUT UP UNTIL—" he was cut off by a chakra blow to the stomach and he collapsed onto the ground.

_"Dai…" he whispered, "Don't let them… take you away…"_

"Naruto…" I whispered and held my heart. "I'm so sorry I accused you of letting them take me away when you were doing everything in your power to stop them…" I whispered as if I was trying to communicate with him.

"And then there's Minato and I… no matter what you do… your parents will always be proud of you" she whispered and smiled warmly.

"Minato? But that's the name of… wait… does that mean that my fathers the forth Hokage?" I asked in awe and she nodded. I smiled and looked at the people she had told me, "Wow…" I sighed in awe. I held my heart again, "Maybe… someone like me can be loved"

Suddenly the eight tails began to morph again but its muscles were changing, and fur was growing over it aswell as growing another tail.

Nagato gasped, "No… now its going to be impossible to keep under control!"

The fox looked up and the clouds, smoke and chakra began to clear. Its nine tails ceased thrashing and slowly waved, making wind howl and pick up the ruins pieces and mould them back to the way they were.

Her white fur bristled lightly in the wind and she looked down to Nagato, "Be gone your not wanted here" she growled and one of her tails thrashed as a warning. He narrowed his eyes and surrendered, disappearing somewhere else.

The fox was the exact replica of Dai's demon but why was it acting this way?

The only thing it was missing was the mask her demon always carried around her and laid on her snout.

The fox turned around and as its tails moved, more of the village began to be rebuilt. She continued to walk and scan the grounds that is until she found what she was looking for.

The fox whispered, "Gaara…" and nuzzled the lone body, a tear escaping her eye. She licked his face as a sign of affection and looked up to the skies, "Please don't take him yet… please!" she prayed and another tear escaped her eye.

"I don't want you to leave yet," she whispered and she rested, waiting for the village to be repaired by the fox's powers as she lay silently next to Gaara's body.

A few hour later, the leaf village had heard of the sand village being attacked by a kitsune but when the ninjas got there, all they saw was the sand village mended perfectly by the fox and the Kazekage sitting in the middle of a street, holding a young teenage girl who was sleeping and severely hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed since the attack on the village and finally my eyes were beginning to fluttered open.

I groaned and stirred lightly as my vision was blurry, "Augh… my head is pounding…" I groaned to myself.

"Good morning Dai" I heard a familiar voice greet me and I realised I was stuck in a dark room that was also familiar; I lay in a double bed with black silk sheets. I immediately looked to my side and saw Gaara sitting at my side with a warm smile on his face. I gasped in surprise, "Gaara? Your… alive?" I asked in disbelief. I thought I was seeing things, or maybe I died before.

He nodded, "I woke up to find you severely wounded and all of my wounds had healed aswell as the village being back to normal. Everyone who died had come back to life and all the crumbled houses and smaller villages in the land of wind were completely remade…" he looked at me and I felt his cold hand go ontop of mine and I shivered as his thumb lightly brushed it as he looked into my eyes.

"You did all this to save the village from destruction didn't you…?" he asked me ever so silently as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

I was stunned at how beautiful and deep his turquoise eyes were up close, I could sense they held many emotions back aswell as many words he wished he could say, But this time they only held compassion and almost as if they had found an inner peace.

I nodded lightly, "I thought you died and… I had realized by giving into my demon I was destroying everything you stood for and when my eyes were open I felt so much power at my hands, I was my demon for a short time and in that time I could've destroyed everything, your killer, my brother… even the world. It could've driven me power mad and stayed like that forever but with great power came great responsibility... so I used the power to save everything and drive the murderer away…" I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "To repay you for everything… _it was all for you…_"

I heard him gasp and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me, "I couldn't take it away if I tried… but I thought if I took on all the damage of the village and what had been done to you I may have…" A tear fell from my eye, "it may have made up for everything I've screwed up..."

I slowly inhaled and then exhaled as I felt his other hand wipe away my tear, "Dai… you have no idea… how much you've made me happy" he whispered in my ear and I gasped.

"Gaara…" I whispered his wonderful name and let go of him, "I love you…" I whispered and leant forward and I felt his lips against mine in a warm kiss. I felt his muscles tense up and he was taken aback for a while by my sudden actions. Gaara closed his eyes with me and kissed back, cupping his hands on my face to bring me in closer.

After the breath-taking kiss we separated at the same time and stared into each other's eyes, "Dai… your eyes… why aren't they red anymore?" he asked me out of the blue. I gasped and jumped out of the bed to the nearest mirror and saw he was right, they were a sky blue much like Naruto's. I lowered my eyes as my heart immediately dropped; I looked at my hands and then back at myself in the mirror.

"Gaara… I have to go home," I concluded suddenly. He got up from his seat, "what?! Why this all of a sudden?" he asked in pure shock. I shook my head and continued to stare at my eyes, they reminded me of Naruto. I could see his eyes in mine now…

"My eyes are telling me to see my brother" I answered him and turned around before holding him close, "I feel as if I have to do this…" I whispered in his ear and held him closer. His hand rubbed my back slightly, "Will you be gone… forever?" he asked. He seemed so sad to hear me say this. I shook my head, "I don't know but for now I feel as if I should head back to the leaf village…" I let him go and took a few steps back, "I love you Gaara…" I whispered and ran off, Gaara gasped in shock and opened his window to see me running down the streets as fast as I could screaming, "I'll never forget you Gaara-kun!"

"I'll be back soon!"

"I love you Gaara!"

"I love you!"

Gaara watched me until he couldn't see me running anymore, "I won't forget you either…" he whispered and looked to the spot where I always used to rest. A small smile came upon his face as a tear fell from his eye, "Little vixen…"

I ran endlessly from the wind country to the fire country, it took around three days. Thank goodness for the waterholes and animals that roamed on the borders of the two neighbours. I panted as I wondered how much longer it would take to make it to the leaf village, my legs felt like they'd drop any given moment.

I had to stop and rest, I panted heavily and sweat ran down my face, I looked up a little and saw a building. I was in the middle of a thick forest, why would there be a house or hut here?

I walked slowly forward and saw why, after days of running I had finally reached there, I smiled and immediately ran down the streets and people would stare and I even heard a few people scream, "Naruto slow down!!"

I laughed and looked over my shoulder and waved happily to them.

They would have puzzled expression on their faces, "Who is that…? She looks so familiar?"

I looked around; the village hadn't changed a bit since I had left before. The more I thought about it the longer it felt like I had been out of the village. As I turned around a corner I smiled as Naruto's house was still there, I ran to it and banged on the door screaming out my brother's name, "Naruto! Naruto!"

The door slowly opened to see my brother in his pyjamas he always wore back then, black and white woolly winter PJ's and an otter hat he always slept in. He looked so dazed and tired, his hair was ruffled up and his eyes were blurry.

"Who are you and why did you wake me up so early…?" he groaned and rubbed his temples. I felt tears come to my eyes and I didn't hesitate to hug him tightly, I hadn't seen him in years being in prison all this time and then being in the sand village, it was a relief to see my brother.

He immediately pushed me off and squinted his eyes, "sorry Im not into blondes that much…" but he stopped himself as he took a better look at me, his eyes immediately widened.

"You…" was all he managed to slip out as he looked into my eyes. He looked so scared right now, "D-Dai…?" he called my name and I nodded.

"Dear brother…" I whispered and gave him a warm smile. I saw as tears came to his eyes and his eyes became glossy and wet, "Dai…" he lowered his head and two tears fell from his eyes and I thought I had upset him until I saw a smile come upon his face.

He looked up and smiled in pure happiness while the tears began to fall one-by-one down his face, "Dai! It really is you!!" he cried in happiness and I landed with an 'oof' on the ground as Naruto laughed happily and tackled me to the ground without a second thought.

"Naruto get off me!!" I laughed with him and panted, "You're a lot heavier then what you used to be remember?!"

He got off me immediately and hugged me tightly, "Since that day I thought I'd never see my sister again…"

I lowered my eyes before lightly closing them, "Naruto… I'm sorry" I apologised weakly. Even now I felt low for everything I had done to him…

He separated from me, "For what?" he asked sounding naïve. I glared at him when I opened my eyes, "Don't act like you don't know, I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain back then" I looked at my hands and sighed sadly.

"I tried to kill you that day and I was put in prison leaving you all alone, I hated you for years on end because I thought you didn't care enough to try and stop them…"

I looked up and tears fell silently as I bared my teeth, "Naruto…" I glared at him, "I don't deserve to live after all I've put you through!!" I cried and choked on my tears as the tears continued to fall onto the smooth soil outside his house.

I jumped as I felt his hands on my shoulders, "Dai get a hold of yourself!" Naruto snapped at me, my eyes widened and his thumbs wiped away my tears before holding me close to him, "It's ok now… Dai"


	10. Chapter 10

Five years had passed, and the desert was fully repaired from the attack thanks to the kyuubi's powers.

The villagers in memory of the saviour of their village had built a shrine to Dai Uzumaki and her demon's powers. In the middle of the sand village there was a statue of a kitsune sitting boldly and proudly with all nine tails curled around its small paws.

On the back of her was a golden disk that had 2 kanjis on it the first was thankyou. The second was love.

Engraved underneath the two kanji's in neat writing was a sentence, written from the Kazekage himself:

"Thankyou, Uzumaki Dai. I pray you'll return someday, you will always be known as a great hero here. I love you and I promise I'll never forget you, little vixen"

People went to the shrine to honour the girl who held the fox demon inside her, from the elders to the young children.

Two cherry blossoms had been planted next to the statue to give it a lovely flowery scent.

The sand village now was livelier then ever, many children roamed the streets and the young ones Dai used to play with were now 12 years old. They didn't forget her and growing up they asked the Kazekage continuously 'where's foxy?'

He'd look to them almost as if they had said something wrong, they'd lower their heads and apologise before leaving the man alone.

Gaara would watch out his glass window every sunrise and sunset, _waiting… wishing… hoping…_

_For his little vixen to return home…_

_Back into his arms…_

_Oh how he wanted to see her again…_

One sunrise, he waited by his office window, watching the village gates quietly. Just like every morning,

_Waiting…_

_Wishing…_

_Hoping…_

He sighed and looked down, yet another morning of disappointments for the kazekage. He turned around and began dragging his feet back to his room, looking over his shoulder as if saying_ 'your never coming back… are you?'_

But he couldn't dare make these words escape his lips, no matter how much he thought it he just couldn't bring himself to say it no matter how empty he felt.

Kitsune's were always good at fooling people… even lovers…

He began to wonder now, if Dai was like that. He shook his head vigourously, refusing to admit myths and legends. _This is a human being! Not some dumb fox!_

Gaara sighed again, he begged her silently… to prove his thoughts wrong and come back to the village.

_One Step…_

A black boot stepped into the dry sand and dust blew away immediately.

Delicate hands covered by long black fingerless gloves gripped her hips as she cocked her head to the side. Her blonde hair leaning slightly to the side with it, despite it being kept up in a ponytail.

A smirk came upon her red lips, "the sand village…" she spoke quietly and then screamed, "It hasn't changed a bit!!"

Gaara's eyes snapped from their daze as he heard a scream coming from the village gate, "It hasn't changed a bit!!"

Gaara gasped and looked over his shoulder, 'that voice…' he thought to himself and ran to the window where the voice came from and he saw a young adult with golden hair and crystal blue eyes standing on the head of the kitsune statue.

Her body was beautiful, a perfect hourglass shape, she wore an orange and black short top, just stopping just below her breasts and a red swirl on the back. On her hips lay a short black skirt. Fishnets were underneath all of the clothing, covering her belly and down her legs to her boots, and to finish it all off her hair was pinned up to a neat ponytail.

_She was stunning… and oddly familiar…_

Gaara smiled as he saw her, and ran outside as fast as he could. He ran until he puffed and felt like dropping but looking upon the girl seemed to relieve him almost immediately. He saw her twitch and she looked over her shoulder to meet his glossy eyes that were spilling over with tears.

"Dai…" he whispered and smiled happily

She smiled back at him and jumped off to embrace his being lovingly, she whispered ever so quietly in his ear "I'm home…Gaara…"

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Especially to all those brave people who review ^^ I love to hear what you think.

Sorry I havent been updating as much, senior school gives out more homework then I thought -.-

But to all those who've been patient enough to wait for the next few chapters I can honestly say are worth praising :D

looking foward to the next one i write, hopefully the sequel to the black rose of the sand if i can get off my lazy butt.

~~gum-gum-loillies


End file.
